metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chaosian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metro 2033 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ghosts page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello! Hi! Glad to see you like my updates. I'm from Spain, and i play Metro 2033 when was released. I finished the game maybe 6 times, and i love it, i think is the best game ever! Also i read the two books and are just fantastic but i prefer the game storyline. Feel free to check my updates and fix some info if you will. Theme Hey, I'm thinking about being a lot more active here in the future (when I'm not busy on my other wkikis), so thought I could try my hand at making a theme for this wiki. You can check it out here. If you like any part of the theme, feel free to use it. If you like it, but want something changed, just let me know and I'll get on it as soon as possible. Cheers :) --Anon(Talk) 15:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey thats great, i'll se about geting it implimented into the wikia. Looks very much like the old theme Smish34 16:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Looks great, i wasnt able to enable the cutom header and footer, the Logo is good and identifies us as 'Metro 2033' wikia. instead of 'generic wikia title #3' Smish34 16:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : To change the header and footer, you'll have to put this: .WikiaHeader { background-image:url(http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/anontest/images/0/0f/M_2033_header_ds.jpg) !important; } .WikiaFooter .toolbar { background-image:url(http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/anontest/images/1/1f/M_2033_footer_ds.jpg) !important; } : on MediaWiki:Wikia.css (needs to be created). : Also, to get the background with full quality, you can put this on there too ;) /*********** BG image ***********/ body { background:url("http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/anontest/images/f/f8/Metro_2033_bg.jpg") no-repeat center top #000000 !important; } : --Anon(Talk) 16:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : : Well i am using the 'My Tools' option. The highest possible quality that it can have is 100kb. Smish34 16:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :: If you copy and paste the code into the MediaWiki:Wikia.css, the 100kb limit won't matter :) --Anon(Talk) 18:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Wow... this is over my head for sure. But you guys can go right on ahead, this looks awesome! Chaos ian7 18:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey im wondering if you could bump me up to Beurocrat. I dont think i need to 'prove' myself, and i'm already a sysop/editor.Smish34 19:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, yeah sure thing. I'm at school right now so I don't have acess to all my resources but when I get home I'll work on that. You clearly deserve it though. = ) Chaos ian7 19:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. If you dont know how to do it, search special, and im sure its one of those pagesSmish34 19:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm back. And thanks for the tip, I've never done that sort of thing before. Chaos ian7 22:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Badges Ive requested that this wikia has badges. Wikia central should be getting back to me soon about it. Thye hopefully will be giving us time to edit them and make appropriate changes to themSmish34 21:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a plan. Chaos ian7 22:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article,badges etc I think Once per week and the featured Pic should be once every two weeks. And im sure youve seen the badges i got for us. We can edit them in a bunch of different ways and change the Pic. We should also start to make evry Achievement Page and name them xxxxxxx (Achievement).Smish34 20:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. I've got some time today so I can rename all the old achievements. And where are the badge controlls. I don't see them anywhere. Chaos ian7 20:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, ive already started, also dont forget to put them in the Achievements Catagory (just below the text box on the edit page). Go onto your profile page, and see on the right where it detailes your achievements, go to the bottom of that Box, there should be a customize button in red. Smish34 21:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Thanks. And yeah I've been categorizing them. Chaos ian7 21:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC)